


lets play a game

by Redknightly



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Job, First Time, Hand Job, M/M, sam is 12 and deans 16
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-24 00:45:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13799811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redknightly/pseuds/Redknightly
Summary: Sam wants to play a game with Dean





	lets play a game

Sam was watching TV his dad was on a hunt and Dean was laying on the bed behind reading a comic Sam stood up and walked over to Dean and waited for him to say something, "what's up Sammy?" he looks up at his brother turning the page "hey I was wondering if you wanted to play?" he looked down playing with the hem of his shirt "I learned a new game a while ago its fun do you want to play?" Sam asked hoping he would say yes, Dean set the comic book to the side and sat up "ok Sammy what's the game? How do we play?" Dean asked with a raised eyebrow, Sam shuffled his feet and looking down "well we have to get naked and sit on the bed facing each other" Sam says looking up under his fringe "sure Sammy" dean gets up and starts undressing Sam is shocked that it worked! Sam starts undressing to and sits infront of dean naked, "now what Sam?" dean looks at Sam waiting for instructions even though he felt like he knows what's going to happen he hides his excitement final Sam is interested in these things, he has waited 3 years for Sammy to learn about jerking off if it took any longer he would have taught Sam about it himself for now he's going to pretend he doesn’t know what his little brother is playing at right now and just go along "well we start by kissing on the mouth are you ok with that Dean?" Sam asks hoping Dean doesn’t guess what he's trying to do, Dean nods and leans forward and pecks Sam on the lips and leans back and waits, Sam leans forward and does the same, "ok so when I learned the game they kissed with there mouths open and I could see their tongues we should try it see how it feels you know how?" Sam asked, Dean nods "I will show you" he leans forward and connects there lips again dean slides his mouth against his little brothers he lifts his hand up to Sam's neck and pulls him closer Sam leans forward with his hands on deans knees he opens his mouth and tries to stick his tongues out to see if Dean would deepen the kiss dean does, dean swirls his tongue with Sam's and then pulls back they are both lightly panting "now we touch our penises till they feel different and then we switch when we want and I tough you and you touch me" Sam said looking up at Dean hopping he agrees "ok" Dean starts palming himself slowly, Sam does the same grabbing at himself well watching Dean they both start to get hard Dean starts to stroke himself from base to tip Sam copies his movement, when they are both fully hard Sam reaches out to Dean and takes his cock into his hand and moves Deans hand to his cock and begins stroking his big brother "we can kiss well we do this" Sam says Dean leans in and kisses his brother Dean leans into Sam and pushes him back and straddles Sam he pulls back "maybe we can try one hand with both of our penises together?" he takes Sam's cock into his hand along with his own, he starts stroking both of them in his one hand well sitting up on his brothers thighs looking down at his little bro, Sam starts thrusting his hips up and whimpering "it feels good dean" he starts grabbing at his brothers wrist, Sam squirms chanting Deans name he came on his tummy, dean keeps pumping him through it. Sam starts pushing his brother's hands away "you want to continue playing?" Sam asks Dean nods and stops moving his hand looking at Sam wondering what else he has in mind. Sam pushes dean off and rolls over. "Ok you can also put you penis in my mouth" Sam told Dean, Dean was shocked he had not expected this but he is excited he has never had a blow job before and hes heard they feel amazing he moves so his cock was right at his little brothers mouth Sam opened his mouth "remember to cover your teeth so you don’t hurt me" Dean says so Sam knows to be careful Sam uses his lips to cover his teeth and moves forward taking Deans cock into his mouth, his little brothers mouth is so soft and warm, Dean thrusts his hips further into Sammy's mouth Sam has to move back gagging on his big brothers cock "don’t go to far it felt bad " Sam said after pulling off of Deans cock, Dean lays back on the bed and waits for Sam to take him in his mouth again Sam crawls over and takes Deans cock into his mouth he has a hand around the base so he has more control over what goes in his mouth well also being able to stimulate the parts he can't reach, Sam starts licking at the head of Deans cock it tastes salty but he doesn’t hate it he licks down his shaft and back up he takes the head in to his mouth and bobs up and down a few time dean try's not to thrust his hips but when he is getting close he cant not move it feels so good he taps to Sammy's head to try and warn him Sam probably doesn’t understand because seconds later dean comes into Sam's mouth, shocked Sam backs away mouth open and runs to the bathroom to wash his mouth out when he gets back "that was gross" Sam said "next time I will stop before that happens" he gets back on the bed "you I was trying to tell you but you didn’t understand" Dean pulls Sam in for a kiss "we can play anytime you want as long as we are alone ok Sammy" they put their clothes back on and go back to doing their own things.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on Instagram or Tumblr - smolcrow


End file.
